


There Is Always Sunshine After The Rain

by Novatardis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki yaralı bedenini Anteiku'ya sürüklediğinde herkese ve her şeye hazır olduğunu düşünür. En yakın arkadaşı hariç...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Always Sunshine After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z838C6mI-eg  
> Keyifli Okumalar. ♥

Böyle geçen bir çok günün oldu. Kendinden geçecek kadar savaştığın... Başka zaman olsa, bırakırdın kırmızı çiçekler kaplasın bedenini...

Ama... Bu gece değil.

Anteiku'ya doğru sarsak adımlarla ilerliyorsun. Bastığın her adım, aldığın her nefes canını yakıyor. Kandan güller çiziyorsun dokunduğun her köşe başına...

Her biri bir başka ghoulun kalbini taşıyor. Vahşetinin bıraktığı gülleri geçip gidiyorsun.

Bir baykuş acı acı öterken biri son nefesini veriyor. Adımlarını sıklaştırıyorsun. Seni öldürse de Anteiku'ya varman lazım. Herkesi kurtarman lazım. Bunun için sana kalan tek şeyden vazgeçtin. İnsanlığından...

Etrafında kıyamet sonrası yaşanırken sen kendi cehennemini çoktan yaşamış, tek arzuna koşuyorsun. Seni bu yapan, günahlarının tek karşılığı, sevdiklerin...

Ayışığı kan ve tozun kucaklaştığı arka sokaklara vuruyor, sen Anteiku'ya varıyorsun.

Bedeninin tuttuğu tüm direnç duvarlara işlemiş tanıdık kahve kokusu ile son buluyor. Omuzların gevşiyor, gözlerin kapanıyor, artık uyuyabilirsin, evindesin.

Belki saatler belki dakikalar sonra tıkırtılar seni uyandırıyor. Kim olduğunu tahmin etmeye çalışarak ilerliyorsun.

Herkese hazırsın aslında. Touka'ya bile...

Veya sen öyle sanıyorsun.

Karşındaki kişi Touka'dan bile daha hazırlıksız olduğun biri...Çocukluğunun aynası. Hide. Kalbin korkuyla çarpıyor. Beyaz saçların, kırmızı gözün, kan kokan giysilerin, ölüm taşıyan ellerin...

Öyle utanıyorsun ki, öyle Hide'nin Kaneki'si değilsin ki artık... Bu canavarı ona göstermek istemiyordun... Nefesini içine çekiyorsun, ne diyeceğini bile bilmeden ağzını açıyorsun.

Ama Hide senden önce davranıyor.

“Kahve yapmak ne kadar zormuş!”

Söze dökemediğin düşünce zincirin dağılıyor. Hide burada, karşında. Seni tüm canavarlığınla görüyor ve kahveden bahsediyor. Dizlerin boşalıyor, direniyorsun.

Hide hiçbir zaman aptal olmadı. Bakışların en yakın arkadaşındayken gerçeği kavrıyorsun. Sen bir canavar da olsan, vahşi kıyımlar da yapsan...

Hatta sen artık sen olmasan bile...

Hide senin için orada olacak. Gerçek tüm bedenini battaniye gibi ısıtırken kalbindeki metal tabaka çatlıyor. Kırmızı bir çiçek kanayarak beyaza dönüyor, sıcak bir kahve kokusu aranızda dolanıp, dükkanı sarıyor.

 

Aylar sonra ilk kez bileklerindeki kelepçeyi hissetmezken gözlerin dolmuş, kahveni yudumluyorsun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler, imla vs hatası varsa kusura bakmayın. Yaklaşık 20 dakikada yazıldı ve hiç edit görmedi.


End file.
